Conferencia con la nada
by Lady Broken Doll
Summary: Te prohíbo permanentemente atreverte a conocerme, a comprenderme, a leerme tan espléndidamente bien. No lo hagas, no lo permito, no lo acepto…Jámas dejes de hacerlo. Oneshot. SxC


**Conferencia con la nada**

**Por: LadyBrokenDoll (Yuni)**

"_Una persona me dijo hace ya tiempo atrás, que era necesario de mi parte entender, que no debería amar nunca a ningún tipo de persona, que un sentimiento así, en alguien de mi estirpe, sólo provocaría un intenso dolor en quien volcara mi afecto, dejándole en una encrucijada inminente por el cariño o aprecio que lograse –esa persona- tenerme…Sencillamente porque es imposible amar a una cosa como yo. Pero no hice caso y heme aquí, amándote más allá de_ _la vida…"_

**Disclamer:** Kuroshitsuji no es mío; Sin embargo el contenido de este fanfic es de mi completa autoría, por lo que queda estrictamente prohibido el plagio parcial o total de esta obra.

**Dedicatoria:** ¡A mi Blue preciosa, como siempre! ¡Gracias por soportarme tanto! Y sorry por el ooc que yo se que te desagrada, sin embargo, me resultó inevitable.

**Advertencia:** Contenido homosexual implícito (Shonen Ai), Ligero a moderado OCC (Personaje fuera de carácter). Pov. (Narración en primera persona)

**Pareja**: Sebastián Michaelis x Ciel Phantomhive

**Nota de Autora:** Bueno, en primer lugar, este es mi primer fanfic de este precioso anime, de hecho aún no término de verlo, sin embargo la inspiración me llegó en la sala de espera –ríe-. Disculpen si Ciel les resulta algo fuera de sí, entenderán que soy una remedo de pseudo escritora amateur, so…Espero sus comentarios, criticas, consejos, de todo…Sin más, al fanfic. R&R Please!

"_Our love is like the wind, you can't see it but you can feel it"_

_A Love To Remember _

**Capitulo Único:**

"**Lágrimas doradas"**

¿Quién eres? De antemano sé perfectamente bien tu nombre, puesto que yo mismo fui el que decidió llamarte así.

_Sebastián…_

¿Cuándo fue que te entrometiste entre mi venganza y la muerte?

_Sebastián…_

¿En qué momento te apoderaste de mi vida?

_Sebastián…_

Sórbelo suave, paladéalo lentamente como a un té fino, no lo cueles por tu garganta tan deprisa, _podrías quemarme_. Te cuidado con lo que digas, medítalo si lo ves necesario, no lo retengas tanto, que el tiempo me torna cada vez menos humano, menos paciente y mas obstinado. Envejezco con los minutos, la vida me habla de días y de horas…No hay espacio para otras cosas.

No me mientas, _no te atrevas a mentirme a mí_, no lo pienses siquiera, háblame tajante si tienes que serlo, no pienso tolerarlo…. No concibo tolerar que me mientas mientras me observas _con esos ojos rojos tan tuyos_, tan tuyos y tan brillantes. Se precavido con lo que haces, _no juegues conmigo_, no conmigo, no tientes a mi coraje ni a mi orgullo. _No cuides de mí, no te preocupes por mí…_

Te prohíbo permanentemente atreverte a conocerme, a comprenderme, a leerme tan espléndidamente bien. No lo hagas, no lo permito, no lo acepto…

_Jamás dejes de hacerlo._

Si te elegí a ti –aunque me hallas elegido tú a mi- ha sido precisamente por ello, es precisamente por esto… _Porque no eres humano_, porque estas más allá de cualquiera y sus psicologías materialistas, huecas y absurdas sobre la vida, por sus pasiones carnales enfermas, sus migajas mohosas y sus hediondas fragancias. Si te he elegido, es en parte por ello…

_Porque no eres humano, porque eres más que todos ellos… Porque eres más que yo._

No lo divulgues, no lo comentes siquiera con la nada. Estas son cosas que se quedan únicamente entre _tú y yo_. Los demás, los demás se convencerán con nuestras excelentes actuaciones moralistas improvisadas.

Mi silencio no te costara caro, sin embargo _tenerte_, me costara algo más que sólo una vida…

Y en cambio a ti… _No entiendo_ _de qué te sirve_ tenerme.

¿Me recordaras después de que muera? ¿Quizás ocasionalmente? ¿Me olvidaras algún día? ¿Me olvidaras sin más…? ¿Me cambiaras_? ¿Me sustituirías por alguien nuevo? _

No confío en nadie, no me aferro a nadie…. _Sólo en ti, sólo a ti_.

¿Por qué llegaste a destrozar mi coraza impenetrable? ¿Por qué me hiciste lamentar lo poco que me queda de vida? ¿Por qué le diste nuevamente vida a una _cosa _inservible?

¿_Por qué yo_?

Tú estarás aquí ciego y eternamente, al menos mientras viva… Entonces explica el valor de tus palabras. Entonces ¿He de suponer que te he atado a mi existencia mortal hasta que muera y seas nuevamente libre? ¿O encuentres un nuevo pesar a tu condena…?

¿Por eso es que estas aquí? ¿Para aligerar tu condena? ¿Para obtener una presa?

¿Te he obligado de una forma u otra? ¿Te he condicionado? ¿Te he forzado a estar aquí? ¿Por qué mi alma?

_**¿Por qué yo? **_

_¿Por qué yo de entre millones de habitantes? _

No ostento formular un reclamo, mis cuestionamientos y delirios racionalistas son un tanto más apartados del empirismo al que son presos los otros seres humanos. Adoro tu permanencia. Estas aquí,_ estás conmigo_ y en ningún otro sitio.

Parecieras tan mío. Los murmullos mencionan que tengo un control absoluto sobre tu persona, sin embargo me eres tan propio como de los humanos la tierra, por lo que es absurdo pensarte como una posesión, como alguien que vive bajo mis cadenas. Luces cual siervo, cuando en realidad tú eres el dueño.

El precio de _mi_ venganza, de mis deseos y ambiciones es absurdamente elevado. Sobre todo si lo miras bajo mi perspectiva: tú seguirás cuando yo me marchite. Y si bien mis deducciones se impregnan sobre el error, es quizás porque la condena nos incita a hostigar a la razón.

_Me siento tan solo._

En este lugar no cabe sitio alguno para el cobijo, el refugio o el consuelo. Mi vida está destinada a ser una caída libre en picada contra el suelo. En esta cama, duermo solo y despierto solo.

Y sé que me miras con tus ojos rojos. Que me miras quieto y en completo silencio.

Lo actúas, finges que lo ignoras. Cuando me tocas la mano, me ofreces algo que ya no me es permitido.

Tú me muestras los síntomas de un cáncer que jamás será mío.

Ya pronto llegara el momento, lo percibo y las circunstancias me hablan de ello. Apenas y dejamos dar muestra de ello entre nuestras conversaciones, a ti te desagradan los canes y yo soy tan sólo uno más de ellos. En el arribo del momento preciso mi alma dejara de pertenecerme, aunque parcialmente ya no es mía. Sera entonces que me desvaneceré en mi miseria, en mi venganza y entre colores, colores opacos, fríos y cenizos, tan muertos e impolutos como el negro que hoy me viste.

_Un color absurdamente atiborrado de color, el negro que lo esconde todo_

Entonces me esfumare entre tus dientes y _tus suspiros_, no me escapare al viento, jamás me hare uno con el universo.

_Mi suplicio es el precio por tu condena._

Tú te encadenaste a mi primero, yo tan sólo te había buscado. Y es por ello que no lo entiendo, que me resulta incomprensible ¿_Lo hiciste para tenerme eternamente o para desacerté de mi a la brevedad posible_? Dime lo tú, tú que eres el inmortal, que lo sé bien, sé bien que contra ti soy sólo un chiquillo.

Yo soy el amo único de una descendencia, tú eres el dueño único de mi existencia.

Sé que estoy condenado a ti, sin derecho a tregua, no a vivir por ti, sino a vivir en ti. No importa un sentimiento, lo menos que vale son las reacciones no racionales del cerebro. He cometido algo que no estaba estipulado, y sin embargo no existe fallo ni revocación en el contrato.

Yo sé que no eres humano.

En parte esa es la causa que me atrajo de ti.

He enloquecido, he delirado antes de mi agonía final y eres completamente consciente de ello.

…_Sebastián…_

¿Qué sí que hare yo sin ti? _Amor_, yo viviré en ti, estaré por siempre dentro de ti y me tendrás y entonces yo te tendré a ti.

Estaré ahí, aunque sea sólo como un ser olvidado, vagando eternamente por los conductos de tu torrente sanguíneo, en los rincones más siniestros y recónditos de tu alma.

Por ello, por ello no te preocupes…

¿Qué sí que hare yo sin ti?

Oh, Sebastián…Mejor pregúntate: ¿Qué harás tú sin mí?

**Owari**

"_¿Cuantos suspiros_

_Pueden soltarse en_

_Nombre de alguien…_

_Yo no lo sé…_

_Por ti, ya llevó millares"_

_**YLT**_

Esta occ, yo lo sé, pero fue un ataque de inspiración que me vino tras estar en el hospital (esperando, no tienen tanta suerte) y escuchando buena música. Espero les halla agradado y si no, por favor, déjenme sus comentarios, me son muy importantes.

R&R!

Sao

Lets duel

Pd.

Don't kill me! Do you like it? *-* i lovee u


End file.
